How The Other Half Lives
by Zakksu
Summary: AU IchiKai. I knew what I was getting into. What the end result would be if I continued with this wonderful disaster. I guess, because I chose to love him back, this is the crap I get as a result. But you know what? I don’t f-ing care! Ne, my baka Berry?
1. Prologue

_A much needed Ichigo and Kaien Fic_

**Ek! My first Bleach Fic EVER and a yaoi one at that. (smiles) Ok, don't want to rant too much. Lol. This is a **_IchigoxKaien_** fic that a certain friend of mine threatened me to write (which I don't mind writing but the threatening...really?) And since there isn't much of these two boys together (Oh gosh ya'll have to read Reige's IchiKai they are the BEST Omg!) I decided to wing my way to the Bleach world and try my luck on it. (hopes to do a decent job) The POV's will shift from time to time but you'll know when. ;D**

**This is AU and is set in...oh nevermind you'll see. (smiles) Ok I hope you like! I'll try to stretch the chaps out next time (I hate writing short chaps...irks me for some reason lol)**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Bleach or these wonderful characters. If I did...oh gosh Kaien would be alive and I'd have an awesome IchiRukKai threesome with Renji thrown in the mix. x3_

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Prologue~**_

**_---_**

_It's strange how things end up in the end. _

_How the consequences of our actions are merely the cause and effect of our decisions._

_I knew what I was getting into. What the end result would be if I continued with this wonderful disaster. But even so, I couldn't help it. There was something about falling under that danger. In taking that incredulous risk that, even now, causes my blood to rush wildly in my veins. The inexplicit gush of warmth that spreads around my chest and grips my heart to the point where I think I can no longer breathe without it._

_Ah, that sounded so freakin' sappy! Something I, as awesome as I am, would never really say in such a girly way. But, what's the use? I always get all jell-o and mushy whenever _he's_ the one I'm talkin' about._

_--A grin spreads across split lips--_

_That lil'prick annoyed me at first. Always trying to get under my skin about my "attitude" and "cockiness" whenever I "so happen" to get in his way. But you know what? He's very much the same. Grouchy, impatient, immature, annoying, and a whole rack of things I could go on and on about. So much of a pain to me like I apparently was to him._

_--Amazonite cloudy orbs soften--_

_But h-he's…_

_--tresses of black hair sways back as a rough hand grips tightly on a tattered black t-shirt--_

…_the o-one that brought me so…so much…happiness. It's strange…How someone you thought had always hated your guts for absolute no reason to suddenly…_

_--Head jerks back abruptly as smears of crimson color the wall. Black specs swarms in an already blurry vision--_

_Heh. Okay, okay. So, I guess, because I chose to _love_ him--_love _him _back_--this is the shit I get as a result. But you know what? I don't _fluffing _care. I'm too content to complain…much._

_--One blue-green eye closes as a lop-sided grin momentarily breaks through the black haze--_

"_Where's your fucking _king _now, Huh, _princess_?!" A spat of spit plops on unearthly pale-blue skin._

_Ocean eyes stare mutely with an unreadable look before a flick of disgust is seen swirling in their depth. "I'm no damn princess, you dipshi--" Another hard jab to the gut knocks the wind out of abused lungs, silencing the snide comeback._

"_Saying such things at a time like this!" A rough jerk pushes the raven-head against the concrete wall, head banging loudly before lulling down sharply. "You shouldn't have been so careless, you lil fuck." A deep leer and angry scoff was heard. "Now his _highness_ will have to go about without his little _bitch_ beside him." A maniacal crackle is heard. "Are you regretting it now, huh? _Huh_?!"_

_Silence rolls in like a snail's pace._

"_Well?"_

"…" _The raven-head merely stands there, unmoving and unflinching._

"_Answer me!" Dark narrowed eyes glint in irritation before slamming his victim on the wall again, splattering more familiar dark rain on the grey wall. "Fine then." Cracking a sneer, a rough hand squeeze a pale throat far too tightly. "You're king isn't coming for you. So any last words," He hisses, "Shiba?" _

_Aqua-marine irises softly drift shut. "Yeah," A soft word chokes out. Suddenly, an odd happy smirk grows in place as hard eyes snap open in a blue watery blaze. "You can keep dreaming of fucking me, Mabashi 'cause you ain't _ever _getting any." Snorting, the bruised face confidently mocks him._

_Silence. _

_Red hair sways back abruptly as an angry fist pulls back and then, like in slow motion, rushes forward to connect with my mattered bleeding skull… _

_And my vision finally went black. _

_Eh. I guess…_

_I should have listened to you, ne, my baka Berry?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**How The Other Half Lives…**

**_---_**

"…I uh." A deep scowl slowly formed across a frustrated face; a hand scratching unruly light hair. Light topaz eyes then looked away bashfully. "I…like you." The low baritone voice confessed. The soft breeze from earlier that day swayed their hair to the side.

Dark tourmaline orbs blink in confusion before glancing around their vicinity. "Um…" Jabbing a finger at himself he asked, "Are you talking to me?"

Silence…

An invisible red tick-mark appeared on the young man's face. "Of course I'm talking to you!" He waveed his arms back and forth, emphasizing his next words. "Is there anyone else on the roof besides us?"

More silence.

"Heeeeyyyy~!" The second man, also ticked, jerked a finger at the other boy's chest. "Sorry, but it's not everyday I get confessed to by another _guy_! One that, if I remember correctly, hates my guts!" He huffed, annoyed that this baka was so _damn_…well. Stupid.

Brown eyes flashed with anger. "Look!" Rushing forward and nearly bumps head with the other, he shouted his declaration, "I like you, alright! What else can I say?!"

The other boy opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it once the realization hits in. _'Holy shunpos he's not jokin'.' _The hard look from the other male confirmed his thoughts as another silence stretched out between them.

Only this time it was…

Aaaaawkwaaaaaaaard…

Realizing the orange-head was _extremely_ too close for his liking, the raven-head pulled back. "Um…" Not sure what to say, he merely averted his gaze. Unusually finding nothing snippy or cocky to say at the moment.

Waiting for a reply, the slightly impatient man looked away again. "Yeah, I know we never saw eye-to-eye--"

"--yeah just fist-to-fist." The other butted in, causing the orange-head to glare at him. "Hey," Teal eyes narrowed also, "It's true." He pointed out, sticking a finger out to illustrate his point. "We've hated each other since the first moment we met."

A brown eye twitched. "…er." Coughing to regain the topic at hand, he continued. "What I'm _trying_--eyes the raven-head sharply--to _say _is…" Suddenly losing the nerve, he jerked his head to the side. "I never _really_ hated…you…uh."

Even _more _silence.

"You're joking right?" He half-laughed, nervous for some reason.

His stomach swarming like there's tons and tons of swallowtail butterflies fluttering inside.

"…" The other stayed emotionlessly still, staring at the raven-head with absolute seriousness.

And he wasn't sure who's it was, but the raven-head thought he heard a erratic heartbeat pounding too loudly in his ears.

"..?" Then like as if a switch was turned on, aqua eyes widened in shock. "Wa-wait-wait-wait!" Blinking, he shook his head. "Unbelievable! So you're really--points at him--like _in love _with me or something?!" He questioned, staring intently at the orange-head.

Topaz eyes widened before sheepishly shaking his head. "NO! I mean…" Noticing the raven-head's confused face, the light haired boy sighed. "It's not…I mean…not like that…per say." He stumbled, quite not sure what to say.

His counterpart eyed him with a scrutinizing look. "You're not kidding, huh?" Arms crossed over a slim chest. "Uh-_huh_." Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "So you _like _me, Strawberry?" He teased, laughing when "Strawberry" clenched his fists.

A face hardened angrily. "It's NOT STRAWBERRY! My name means '_one that protects_' dammit!" The orange-head barked, growling when the raven-head beside him snickered. Grunting, he also crossed his arms. "But then again, someone who's name is nothing but _drippy _shouldn't be talking…" He trailed off purposely, waiting for the bait.

And as expected, the bait was caught.

"For the last time it's OCEAN! Not DRIPPY! What do you take me for ya' baka!" The raven-head screamed, flailing his arms out in exasperation.

A larger tick-mark popped on the other boy's head. "It's KUROSAKI ICHIGO! Not baka, ya ahou!" The one named Ichigo yelled back. "Use it for _once_!"

Teal eyes rolled themselves. "Who gives a damn?! At least my name actually _symbolizes_ something and not some stupid _fruit_!" Then the boy puffed his face. "And who are you calling an ahou?!" Lifting his fore finger and middle finger up a few inches from his right temple, he raised his chin up confidently in the air. "It's Shiba Kaien to you, baka_ Berry_."

"It's _Ichigo_." His brown eyes twitched.

His counterpart smiled mockingly. "Yeah, that's what _I said_."

"Ahou."

"Bakamono."

"Teme~!"

"Kusotarou!"

"Yarou!"

"BAKA!"

"AHOU!"

"BERRY!!!"

"DRIPPY!!!"

"Grrrr..!" The two glared squarely at each other. Teethes gritted and fists clenched as both boys stood their ground a few feet from each other. The breeze continued to blow as the bright sun above watched mutely at the two hot-headed boys.

There was a moment of silence as an invisible lightening flashed between them before the raven-head named Kaien, sighs and looked away. Ichigo, surprised by this unusual action, stared at him confusingly. "Drippy?" He whispered, wondering what was wrong.

Kaien closed his eyes slowly before turning to the side. "So you…like me, huh." He stated softly, getting to the real business at hand.

"…yeah." Ichigo uncharacteristically flushed before looking away, embarrassed at his own words.

The raven-head would have mocked _Berry_ for feeling _embarrassed_ when he realized that it was because _he_ was the very one causing it. Gulping, Kaien slowly opened his cloudy eyes. "So you want me to tell you straight up? What I think?" He said, watching the orange-head slightly flinch.

Ichigo shuffled the weight of his feet before grimacing. "…" Annoyed, he tried, indifferently, to brush the whole matter off. "If you don't like me that's fine." Ichigo turned his back, not wanting to face him. "You can go ahead and hate me for all I care. I just wanted to tell you is al--"

"--hold on there Berry." Kaien grabbed a fist of Ichigo's shirt. "Now, wait a darn minute." Walking around to face the orange-head, Kaien narrowed his eyes. "You get me outta class, take me up the damn _roof_, stare at me for god-knows-how-long, argue with me, you tell me you _like _me, and then you decide to _leave_? What the heck!" Annoyed, Kaien jerked his head up to smash against Ichigo's.

"Ah! Shit! What the hell?!" Trying to back up to nurse his bump, Ichigo watched as Kaien nearly closed the gap between their faces. _'Ohhh, shitshitshit.'_ Ichigo inwardly gulped, flushing at their close proximity.

"Listen here, Berry. Where I'm from, when someone confesses they do it 'cause they hope the other feels the same!" Aqua orbs hardened. "_And_ they wait for the other to _respond_ _before_ they leave! With or without them!"

"So you're saying I have to hear your full rejection?" Ichigo asked as he sharply inhaled, feeling his chest ping with anxiety. A frown curled over pursed lips as the orange-head tried, with failed success, to appear uncaring.

Cracking a small laugh, Kaien smiles boyishly. "Weeeeeeelllllllll~," Pulling back, he shrugged nonchalantly. "I was gonna _not reject you_." At those words, Ichigo's eyes widened and hope swelled rapidly in his chest. "Buuuuut since you seem to _really want to be rejected_, I guess I can't just selfishly go agains--" Suddenly…

A pair of lips silenced him.

Blue-green eyes blinked in utter shock as tan arms wrapped around his frame, pulling him closer to the warm body before him. The raven-head gasped when he felt the other boy's wet muscle probe inside his mouth, disorienting him completely. Taking Kaien's unresponsive form as a go, Ichigo brushed his tongue along the lining and curves of the raven-head's cavern, rubbing it gently against Kaien's own tongue before dipping it in further; nearly engulfing Kaien's mouth with his.

'_Hoooooooollllly shi--'_ Kaien, not entirely sure why his mind is so damn blank at the moment, nearly groaned once he felt solid concrete connect with his back. _'W-when did w-we…I-I lean against the w-wall?'_ Feeling Ichigo press his body against his, the raven-head, hesitantly clenched moon-kissed hands on the front of Ichigo's shirt. He felt the other tightened his hold before feeling Ichigo's mouth mesh perfectly with his, causing Kaien, subconsciously unaware, to finally moan.

Hearing that glorious sound, Ichigo took that as an affirmative to continue, grinning inwardly when he felt the raven-head slightly tremble in his hold. Twisting his tongue leisurely inside Kaien's mouth, Ichigo made sure to trap him against the wall of the roof school building; loving the way Kaien molded quite beautifully in his arms.

Just the mere thought sent shivers down his spine.

What felt like an eternity; they finally parted for sweet air, flushing when their lips pulled back with a wet _smack_. Hearts batted wildly in heaving chests as Ichigo calmly leaned his head down to lightly bump against Kaien's. Eyes locked as silence filled the air, topaz and turquoise gauging one another.

Chuckling, Ichigo ruefully smirked. "So, I guess I'm not the only one that liked that, ne?" He snickered, grinning when ocean eyes rolled themselves.

"Haha." Still panting, Kaien offered him a tight grin. "I didn't _hate_ it…" He trailed off before laughing. "Damn, you really got it bad for me, huh?" He stared straight at him, feeling a bit…_happy_ about all this.

Brown eyes shined before his hand cupped a smooth creamy cheek. "Yeah, I got it bad."

Kaien's eyebrow slightly quirked up. "I guess I have no choice but to agree with that." He scoffed.

Ichigo glowered at him. "Hey, what the hell is that suppose to--" He was cut short when he was pulled vigorously toward Kaien's mouth.

Teal orbs flashed victoriously when lips pulled back, grinning when the orange-head flushed deeply out of embarrassment. "What I mean is that _I like you too_, Berry." He laughed casually.

A smile grew on Ichigo's face as his heart spilled with a warm feeling inside. "I'm glad…drippy."

That earned him a hard bump on the head, and a breathtaking smile on his new lover's face.

* * *

**Kissy scene~! (grins) I love some lip-locking, especially when it's those two. (Cracks a laugh) :D**

**Ah, it's done for now. xD I hope ya'll don't mind the awful nickname I gave Kaien (I couldn't think of anything water-related beside drippy...gah I suck xD) All will be explained next chap! Lol I hope you had fun with the lil info here. Lol I hope they weren't too OOC. Gah.**

**Lol, lots of stuff is going to go down soon. Muwaha! =3 I love those crazy boys. (smiles)**

* * *


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE—SLAM_

A pale hand shot out and slammed the incessant device the human world called an "alarm clock". The same hand racked through dark strands, eyes glazed with tired sleep, having to actually get up from his own bed to turn the alarm off himself. "Damn stupid thing…" He glared at the small clock and wondered if he should just smash it to bits.

"Mmm…Kaien-dono? What's wrong?" A soft voice asked, purple eyes blinking.

The raven-head quickly turned his head toward the door and saw his subordinate stare at him with concern. Grinning tiredly, he waved his hand. "I'm fine Rukia. It's just the baka's 'alarm' clock that woke me…damn thing…" He glared at said machine before turning his heated gaze toward the bed beside him. "The damn idiot isn't up…and he says this 'alarm' thingy always works…ha!" Kaien huffed angrily. "_Works_ my ass. All it's doing is waking _me _up!" He fisted a hand as he ranted to himself.

Rukia sighed to herself before folding her arms across her chest, having woken up to her Vice Captain's usual ramblings. "We should be heading off to school, Kaien-dono." She softly inputted; hoping to change the subject before that poor clock became another victim to her Lieutenant's wrath.

Kaien paused in his monologue before a toothy grin appeared across his face. "You're right. We should get ready." Straightening himself up, he turned toward his fellow shinigami. "Alright. You go bathe first." He said, smiling as he saw Rukia smile back.

"Are you going to do something to Ichigo?" She already knew the answer but couldn't help but ask as she saw the way her Vice-Captain smirk at her words. Shaking her head, Rukia couldn't help but pity the poor human. _'He'll be real angry…oh well.'_ She gave Kaien a nod before heading back to Ichigo's sisters' room to gather her toiletries and her uniform.

The 13th Lieutenant watched Rukia leave with a blank stare. And once he heard the door firmly shut closed, Kaien quickly shifted his gaze down toward his human roommate. Well…more like he was Ichigo's roommate…what with him sleeping in his closet…

But that's beside the point.

Rolling aqua-colored eyes, Kaien slowly leaned down and tried shaking the sleeping log. "Hey. Baka. Wake up. Time for school." He first said, calmly…too calmly. When the other didn't reply, his smile darkened. "Good, I didn't want you to wake up too soon anyway." He spoke to himself as he stood back up, tilting his head to stare down at the sleeping orange-head. _'I better do this quick before someone comes in…'_ Grinning, Kaien began the real objective…

Crouching down a bit on his knees, he leaned his upper body toward the sleeping, unsuspecting Ichigo, inwardly laughing to himself. _'3…2…1…' _With a smirk, Kaien inclined his head down to Ichigo's ear, lips grazing his earlobe as he softly called out his lover's name. "_I-chi-go~_"

Ichigo subconsciously twitched as a red flush appeared across his sleeping face. "…Mm."

"_I-chi-go~_" Kaien grinned as he felt his orange-head slightly squirm. _'Hmm…I wonder if..?'_ Chuckling, he repeated his actions…this time adding a few choice words. "_I-ichi-ichigo…ugh…fa-faster…Ooooooh, Ichigo! Ichigo!_"

And as so wonderfully expected, Ichigo's body nearly shook as his face flushed even deeper and he groaned in response. "…Ah…Kai…en…" Unseeing amber eyes flashed underneath closed eyelids as a pleasant and lustful smile appeared on the sleeping human.

Kaien rolled his eyes. _'Now he's dreaming of me…the baka.'_ He then slowly, the grin back on his face, leaned his body against the sleeping boy. He pressed his hips against Ichigo's crotch, grinning as he straddled himself comfortable on the human before leaning down to sensually nibble the boy's ear. Then with a small slow rub of his hips Kaien pressed his body flushed against the other. "_Ichi-go. Harder Ichigo. Fa-faster…deeper…Oooooh god…_" Without meaning to, Kaien moaned, causing the sleeping Ichigo to twitched. "Whoops. I think I'm the one getting too into it now…" He teased himself as he rubbed his hips against Ichigo's again, electing another moan from the both of them.

After a few minutes of Kaien teasing Ichigo's sleeping body, the said boy still hadn't woke up. Ichigo only moaning and subconsciously grinding against the shinigami as said Soul Reaper heaved a half sigh-half moan.

Kaien frowned. "Baka…wake up already…damn now I'm way too hot right now." Twitching his eye at the fact his plan backfired on him of ALL people…he decided it was time to pull out his trump card. "Oooooh I-chi-go~, since you wouldn't wake up…" Smiling suddenly, Kaien dropped down and kissed the oblivious orange-head, hands burying themselves in short bright hair as a stealthy tongue swept the inside of Ichigo's mouth, nearly choking the poor boy. And as an added measure, Kaien slowly grinded his hips in a slow steady rhythm as he finally felt the all-telling signs of a waking Ichigo. _'About…damn…time!'_

At first, Ichigo thought he was still dreaming.

He could feel a very nice familiar body against his and was simply going with what his body wanted. But as he tried to get a firmer grip on those swaying hips he knew oh-so-well, he was suddenly feeling a bit out of breathe. _'…I can't…breathe…'_ Furrowing his brows together, he tried to regain some sort of intake of air.

But all he got was a sleek tongue rubbing against his.

Wait, if this was a dream…why was he dying at the _same time_ he was getting some?

That shouldn't happen…dreams don't _kill_ _you_ do they?

Slowly Ichigo began to realize how real it felt. How every thrust against his loins sent a thunder of fire in his veins and back down to his crotch like a hot wire of melting flames. The way those smooth hands gripped and pulled at his short orange strands enough to hurt and pleasure his very alerted body. And especially how the way those familiar lips meshed perfectly against his so much that he was able to hear the wet smack of their tongues as he slowly began to feel lightheaded.

_Hot damn_ Kaien felt wonderful…wait…why did he say he felt lightheaded again?

Oh right. He was dying…

With that, amber eyes snapped wide open to lock with dazed-yet-still-taunting aqua ones.

And with a wide smirk, Kaien detached his bruised lips from Ichigo's with a small wet _smack _and cocked his head to the side lazily. "Mmm…mornin' berry." He purred, spending shivers down Ichigo's spine and sitting there on his lap like as if they did this every single day.

All Ichigo could do was stare. Golden-brown orbs trying to see what his mind refused to comprehend as fact: Kaien was very much there, sitting on his lap, lips completely raw, panting so damn _sensually_, and that his own body seem to be _screaming_ at him with a very obvious bump beside Kaien's—oh shit he was fuckin' _wet_.

Not knowing what to do, Ichigo resorted to what he did best…get angry.

"What the hell are you doing?" With a quick jump, Kaien, with wide eyes, was pushed off Ichigo's lap. Wincing at the sudden shift of his lower body, Ichigo quickly covered his crotch with his pillow as he angrily crossed his arms, a large flush on his face. "Well? Explain yourself!"

Kaien could only blink. _'What the?' _Twitching, the raven-head gritted his teeth. "Oh…so this is the thanks I get for trying to wake you up…"

Ichigo nearly face-faulted. "W-wake me? Was that what that was?" Ichigo shouted, growling as he saw Kaien nod and blink up at him. "That was sexual harassment!" He nearly yelled; blushing even deeper as Kaien only raised a dark eyebrow.

"Oh really? So what are you going to do? Call the 'poll-e-se' on me?" Kaien grunted, pissed as Ichigo made a funny face at his pronunciation of _police_. Huffing, the Vice-Captain suddenly leaned a bit too closely to the utterly needy Ichigo. Kaien grinned darkly to himself as he blew slowly at tan lips. "You seemed very active a few seconds ago…I doubt that'd be considered harassment if you were participating." He whispered huskily, causing the orange-head to shudder. And to prove his point even further, Kaien swiftly discarded the pillow from Ichigo's lap, allowing him to see his handy work. "See? You look pretty happy to see me." He teased, dark eyes shimmering with mischief.

"I…uh…you…er…" Ichigo gulped painfully slow. Feeling his face flush as Kaien leaned completely against his chest, allowing him to feel the older man. Not knowing what to say, Ichigo merely sat there, staring at Kaien with a blank but very _very_ obvious heated look.

Blue eyes rolled themselves. "Baka." Kaien whispered before closing the gap between them. Lips meshing together softly as his arms slowly found themselves once again lacing through orange hair.

Ichigo sat there stunned, not sure how to react. Angry? Surprised? WELL, he _was_ surprised but…

Amber eyes closed instantly as the orange-head immediately responded back in kind, arms wrapping around the other and pulling them closer together. He inwardly sighed in relief at feeling that strong pulse of heat again as Ichigo pressed their lips closer, peeking his wet tongue against Kaien's as soon as he was allowed entrance.

Kaien moaned softly as he felt himself being pulled down against the plush sheets of the bed, head angled to give his human lover better access inside his mouth. Hands slowly began to roam each other as they closed the distance between their hips, whatever logic or train of thought they may have had were escaping out of their minds, as they turned from soft and gentle to rough and passionate.

The sudden urge for _more_ _more more, _and cries of_ oh don't stop _echoing the room.

Ichigo, having parted his lips from Kaien's to attack the pale neck before him, groaned at the hard feel of his arousal rubbing furiously against the other. _'Damn, this definitely isn't sexual harassment…damn.' _He trailed his tongue down Kaien's neck; selfishly enjoying the moan that ripped through those pale lips he suddenly wanted more of. Grinning, he kissed and nipped the raven-head's throat before engulfing the groan against parted lips, sighing in pure bliss. _'Better than any dream.'_ He vaguely thought, tracing a hand down the other's body, tongues dancing against each other slowly.

Kaien couldn't remember how to breathe anymore. Hell, how to even _think_. All he knew was that Ichigo was currently devouring him alive and he was completely and utterly enjoying it. "A-ah, Ichi-go…d-da-damn…" He couldn't speak coherently as he felt the thrust against his lower half nearly knock the breath out of his lips. "A-ah! There! Again!" He grunted suddenly, his orange-head partner instantly following suit and thrusting against him once more. Kaien groaned long and loudly as he felt his legs shake with the sudden urge for…

Blue eyes closed as a frustrated grunt left pale lips. _'Dammit, more…I want…'_ Hastily, the shinigami wrapped his legs around Ichigo's waist, rubbing their clothed members roughly together. Their moans mingled as that sudden action jolted them to a heated halt.

Ichigo, like as if a veil was suddenly blown away from his eyes, realized what the _hell_ they were doing and were _about_ to do. He gulped, his hands having paused from lifting the shirt before him higher to see the desirable skin he craved.

What.

The.

_Hell_.

Kaien, noticing the sudden pause, blinked bleary dazed eyes up at amber. _'W-why'd he…?' _Feeling a dread of doom, the raven-head grimaced. _'Doesn't he…want to…?'_

The orange-head, noting his shinigami's dejected look, swiftly locked lips with him, murmuring a quick "sorry" and pulled him in his arms. "I-I…uh…we…"

"Hush, I get it, Berry." Kaien interjected (understanding the reason but still feeling slightly rejected). He smiled weakly as he sighed, his head resting against Ichigo's chest so the human couldn't see his face. "We should get ready for school, ne?" He weakly teased, looking up at heated brown eyes, chuckling softly when they flashed with an unsuppressed flare of desire despite the abrupt stop of their...actions.

Ichigo smiled coyly in attempt to apologize. "Yeah…" He bumped heads with Kaien, grinning before wincing at the slight brush of hips. _'Damn…still too heated.'_

Blue eyes rolled themselves as Kaien sat up, smirking at their current state. "Great time to stop our lil heated act, Berry." He mocked, he himself chewing his lower lip to stop the moan from escaping when he tried stretching his back.

The two spared a glance before the older of the two stood up, sighing inwardly before brushing back his human lover's hair, smiling as the boy scrunched his face and flushing darkly at the act.

"Kaien…" Ichigo started but then trailed off, feeling his head swarm with heated yet guilt-ridden thoughts. Amber eyes watched his shinigami's every move as said man began to rack through his "room" to look for a spare school uniform. He gulped slowly as he saw with dark eyes at the tempting way those slender legs move—the way that hip arched as Kaien leaned in deeper to procure said item.

"…Hmm?" Kaien replied back as he searched through his lover's closet for said article.

Ichigo sighed before looking away, feeling that gnaw ripping guilt in his chest. "I'm sor—" He was about to apologize when a hand lightly bonked his head causing him to blink in surprise.

Kaien stood before him, a stern look on his face. "What are you doing sitting there? Aren't you the one who always say it's better not to be late to class? Now come on Berry, we got some learning to do." He stated softly before heading toward the door. He felt eyes watching him as he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder as he approached the door. "Don't worry about it baka, I'm not mad." He smiled softly to emphasize his point before heading out. "I'll head in first so don't take too long moping Baka no Berry." He teased before he left the room, closing the door softly.

* * *

"Ichigo, what took you so long?" Rukia whispered to him as she spotted the orange-head making his way down the stairs to the dining room table where the rest of the Kurosaki family (including a happily munching Kaien who so "happen" to "pop in") was seen partaking in their morning brunch.

Amber eyes swayed first to Kaien (who was seen chatting with one of his sisters) before turning his attention toward the small shinigami beside him. She raised a dark eyebrow at his silence before tilting her head up at him. Ichigo sighed before patting her head (earning a glare) as he made his way to his seat. "Shower was cold so I had to wait for it to heat up." He spoke (sending a glare of his own to the culprit seated across from him).

Kaien, gulping down another flapjack, sensed the glare and immediately locked eyes. "Mmf?" He asked with his mouth full before swallowing his food down. Aqua colored eyes stared confusingly before turning toward Rukia. "What's Berry's problem now?"

"—Berry?" Ichigo interjected before Rukia could speak, sending daggers Kaien's way. "I told you it's—"

"MY SON HAS GRACED US WITH HIS PRESENCE!" The sudden boisterous voice boomed from seemingly out of nowhere as a blur flashed through from a top of the stairs. Karin and Yuzu shrugged their shoulders as that same blur phased beside them. The figure smiled as the man made a jump toward the table. "COME MY SON AND GIVE ME A HUUUU—Ooof!" Kurosaki Ishin groaned in pain as he collided with a fist instead. He grunted as he came crashing down on the table (the surface surprisingly holding his weight and not destroyed) as a tan fist clenched in anger. "Oooohhh why my son. Why must you be hard on your daddy~!" Ishin moaned in dramatic agony as he palmed his wound.

Kaien stared at him silently before chuckling to himself. "Kurosaki-san. You were trying to hug me again. I'm not your son," he pointed at the teen looming overhead, "he is." He pointed out before continuing on eating (passing a plate of bacon Karin's way as he did).

Ishin immediately stopped his moaning as he popped his head up in attention. "Oh! I'm sorry about that Kaien-kun. You know how alike you too are, I kinda forget sometimes. Hahaha~! It's like I have two Ichigo's to smother with love! Haha—OOOoooff!" Suddenly Ishin was pushed off the table by his very pissed off (real and only) son.

"Dammit tou-san! Can't you tell the difference between us? It's not that hard!" Ichigo barked, glaring at the man who took it upon himself to moan in agony again.

Karin lazily rolled her eyes before sipping on her tea. "Shut it Ichigo. You're just jealous tou-san was going to hug Kaien-san."

Rukia and Yuzu giggled at one another at Karin's comment. Said raven-head merely shrugged his shoulders before taking a bit of the enraged teen's serving. (It really didn't matter if Kurosaki-san hugged him; it wasn't like it was the end of the world if he did).

Ichigo on the other hand flushed (embarrassingly) angrily. "I AM NOT!"

Karin stared squarely at her older brother. "Uh-huh, just keep telling yourself that." She muttered before asking Rukia for the orange juice beside her.

Rukia grinned (pouring herself and the girls some juice) before adding her own two cents. "Kaien-dono can choice anyone to hug or be hugged by. I don't see why you're trying to control him."

Ichigo winced at the jab (wondering if she knew something since he and Kaien hadn't exactly told anyone of their…relation as of yet). He turned his gaze from Rukia's slight taunting ones to Kaien who was also seen staring up at him in return. The substitute soul reaper flushed (out of embarrassment this time) as he muttered ("baka tou-san") quietly to himself.

Kaien tilted his head slightly before shrugging. He stood up slowly as he directed his gaze down to the man of the house (who was still groaning on the floor). "It's alright if you hug me Kurosaki-san. You can use me as a "replacement" son until Berry here finally indulges you." The raven-head stated calmly, noting the man on the floor suddenly jump straight up.

"Really? Oh Kaien-kun! You are sooooooooooo kind!" Ishin cried with joy before engulfing said young man into one of his infamous hugs. "If only Ichi-chan could be as kind as you! See? Papa is loved!" He overjoyed, not noticing the dangerous brewing of a storm right behind him.

Aquamarine eyes blinked before lips quirked into a half-smile, chuckling as a strong sense of DOOM could be felt beside him (and the big loaf of a papa bear). _'Ah, Berry. You and your jealousy issues. It's cute really. I just love exploiting it.' _A glint of mischief could be seen as his grin darkened happily.

Ichigo was not having it.

With bright brown eyes (aglow with red fire), a growl on the tip of his teeth, the substitute soul reaper pounced. "TOU-SAN!"

Karin and Rukia sighed as the following yells of pain and angry shouts filled the room. "Would you like some of nii-san's bacon, Rukia-san?" Karin asked as an object was hurled past her ear (more shouts as well as Kaien's quick tongue flying into the fry).

"Yes, thank you." Rukia smiled as she took a piece. She giggled before asking Yuzu for some of Kaien-dono's eggs (noting how the three girls were simply enjoy the simplicity of brunch). The noise behind them continued as the flash of objects and words were thrown back and forth.

"_Tou-san! Kaien is NOT your son!"_

"_But he looks just like you! Why can't I hug him?"_

"_Yes, I-chi-go~! Why CAN'T your father hug me?"_

"…_Be-because! I…uh…it's like he's a freaking Pedo!"_

"_(GASP!) You're calling your own father a Pedo? WAAAHHHHH!"_

"_Oh way to go baka! You just made your father cry!"_

"_Sh-shut up! Tou-san you know I didn't mean that!"_

"_My son hates me! Kaien-kun! What should I do!_

"_Tou-san! I'm right here! Look I didn't…"_

"_Would you like me to hug you better, Kurosaki-san?"_

"_Ka-kaien!"_

"_Oh, my second son! I would totally enjoy another one of you—AAHHHH!"_

"_Ichigo! You baka! Stop hitting your dad! Get a hold of yourself!"_

"_Dammit Kaien! Then stop trying to get a hug from that idiot!"_

"_Ooooh, now I get it. You just don't like me getting close to people huh?"_

"_Ohhhh son, is that it? You're jealous that Kaien-kun might have another friend other than you? Now son I taught you better than that…"_

"_W-what? No! No, no, no! I didn't mean…I mean, tou-san it's not…Kaien I…_dammit Rukia stop eating my bacon!" Ichigo interjected as he saw the female shinigami munch on his last piece of bacon (sticking her tongue out at him for added affect).

Kaien raised an eyebrow before tilting his head back to look up the time. "Shit!" Flashing toward the table (and downing down his juice), he turned toward his subordinate with a slight panic. "We're going to be late for school!"

Rukia gasped before she too downed her glass (munching on a bit of her Vice-Captain's egg). She stood up as she flashed the girls a slight bow and a quick goodbye, gathering her stuff as she made her way to the door. "Lets go Kaien-dono! You can argue with Ichigo later! The breakfast was wonderful Kurosaki-san! Ja ne!"

Kaien smiled at his fellow soul reaper (feeling quite proud at her bashful yet respectful approach). He gathered his own bag and gave a silent salute to the ladies and papa bear of the house before latching a hand on the all too quiet Strawberry and heading out the door. "Come on baka. We're going to be late."

Ichigo frowned as he felt his feet being dragged off with Kaien leading the way. His frown slowly melted into a smile however as he felt that pale hand squeeze his softly. The anger (for his childish father—seriously who just allows their dad's to hug their…er secret lovers so passionately like that?) dissipated as he returned the gesture.

Blue eyes twinkled as a smile grew on Kaien's face at Ichigo's relaxed state. _'Heh, baka jealous berry.'_

* * *

Crap. A damn hollow.

Kaien glared up at the large fiend, wishing the stupid thing could just die already. _'Why couldn't it wait to come out after school and not during? Or especially during my fun time.' _Aqua colored eyes narrowed down dangerously as he felt a throb of anger drum through his body. Stupid thing and its unsatisfied pathetic existence…why the _fuck _did it have to make his life so damn frustration…

Ok now he knew was going a little _over-dramatic_ but still…

If no one could tell, Shiba Kaien was utterly _pissed_.

"_Ichigo_." Kaien stood against the side of the door (leading downstairs from the rooftop they were once nicely undisturbed from). "Go kill the stupid hollow already." He practically growled; arms crossed over his chest in anger.

The orange-head flexed his right arm, checking his human body (that was lying down crouched up against the wall) before turning heated glazed eyes toward Kaien. "Yeah…I'm on it…dammit of all times." He hissed to himself as he lifted his large sword (Zangetsu was ready for this fight like as if it sensed his rage) off the ground. "Just stay here and—" He began.

"—Yeah, yeah I know. Geez, what am I a girl?" Kaien cut him off as he waved a dismissive hand toward the raging hollow's direction. "I'll make sure your body doesn't fall off the roof and yes I'll be safe…sheesh. Such over-protectiveness." The raven-head rolled his eyes as Ichigo frowned at him (for quite literally—okay maybe not exactly saying everything the substitute soul reaper was going to say).

"Kaien…" For a moment, light brown eyes flashed with concern as he looked from his lover to the screeching hollow then back again to Kaien.

Blue-green eyes softened as he tilted his head to the side, splashes of ebony hair tumbling down to the side. "I'll be fine Berry. Now go save that poor soul…" He uttered softly, a hand reaching out to caress the human-turned-shinigami's cheek.

Ichigo snapped back into attention as he raised a hand to hold Kaien's. The determination seen in his eyes coming back full force as he nodded. "Right. Be back in a few." With that (and a quick squeeze on the Lieutenant's hand for reassurance) quickly vaulted off toward the enraged hollow; engaging in battle with it the moment it spotted him.

Kaien watched with a sense of pride before plopping and wincing slightly back down beside the (seemingly) sleeping "Ichigo". "Seems you're just as upset as I am huh, Berry?" He said to himself before reaching down to look through the contents of his phone he had dropped prior to the entire "hollow" incident. He quickly texted Rukia ("Don't worry, the Berry is on it.") then stared back up to see Ichigo's progress. "I wish I still had my powers..." He whispered to himself. (Not regretting the decision that led to the temporary lose of his powers but the slight disappointment of not having them regardless).

Oh well...Ichigo was doing well with it anyway...

Meanwhile, Ichigo was too damn _outraged_ with himself (so much so that he didn't quite) care whether the hollow felt any pain as he sliced through its shoulder. (At times, he still felt guilty for "killing" them after the whole incident with Inoue and her brother). But now…now…

He was fucking _frustrated_.

Kami he never felt so damn pissed in his life…and this hollow was going to pay. Now it's only rational to say it wasn't the hollow's "fault" for trying to ransack the town while he was at school. It's a given that at least one hollow would do that almost everyday but today…today…

Damn he felt so uncomfortable.

Why did the hollow decide to attack _now_? Why at this time of all times? Couldn't it have waited an hour…half and hour…or maybe the next three?

His hakuma (even as loose fitted as it were) couldn't relieve the throb he felt down in his loins.

Gods it hurt to fucking _move_. And he was _so_ close too…ok so maybe it _would_ have been better if he and Kaien had finished what they had started back in his room…but _nooooo_ he had to be an idiot and stop in fear of anyone walking in.

He should have known trying to continue it at school wouldn't be so wise either.

Dammit hollow, why can't you just give up and die?

He swung his sword down, only able to chunk another piece of hollow skin off before the blasted thing slammed its fist against Ichigo, sending him flying to the side of the school. He thought quickly and flipped over, allowing his feet to take the impact and using that as a crutch to power boost himself back to the hollow. A quick glance toward the roof showed Kaien sitting beside his body, checking if the hollow was approaching him the moment he saw Ichigo fly past him. Ichigo spared a quick simile (and a relieved sigh the hollow didn't go attack the school and Kaien after that slight mess up) before slicing through the large arm that was once again aiming his way.

He knew he was going to win, that was assuring but…

Ichigo growled in frustration as his inner thigh brushed against his (still) very awake appendage.

He really really hated hollows right now. Stupid thing…should've came earlier in the day…

* * *

_"Kaien-kun! Ichigo! Rukia-chan!" Keigo (that darn idiot) shouted happily as he spotted the three entering the classroom. Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and Orihime waved a hello to the trio (Orihime grinning dreamily at the unsuspecting orange-head) as the rest of their friends made their way to them._

_"Is the teacher here yet?" Rukia asked politely, grinning softly as she and Orihime sat next to each other._

_Uryu (joining right behind them) grunted a soft reply. "Seems she'll be late because of her car not starting up." He flicked his glasses up a bit before folding his arms._

_Chad (the ever quiet one) nodded to confirm the Quincy's statement._

_Orihime pouted (stealing a quick glance at Ichigo, only to meet the eyes of Kaien instead). "A-aw! That's sucks! Aren't we suppose to have that cool activity later today with the class?"_

_Tatsuki grinned. "Don't worry, she'll be here. You know how sensei is…she's spacey." Everyone laughed as the bell rung, but none of the other classmates settling down just yet._

_"Maybe we could just all nap before she gets here? I know I will." Kaien added, grinning to himself as he saw Keigo nod his head vigorously in agreement._

_"Oh man Kaien-kun! That sounds like a plan!" Keigo grinned as Kaien snorted back in totally accordance. _

_Mizuiro sighed before shaking his head. "Keigo you idiot."_

_Keigo blinked in surprise before Chizuru grinned in agreement. "I'm game for sleeping! How about you my sweet Orihime?" She purred, ignoring Tatsuki's glare.  
_

_"Oh but that wouldn't be nice…what if sensei comes back while you do?" Orihime frowned as she chided the two of them._

_Ichigo slightly frowned as he finally spoke. "I think it's a great idea."_

_Orihime slightly jumped before bouncing her large eyes down to her hands._

_Rukia grinned softly. "Too bad we can't though. I think it's sensei's car outside."_

_Everyone groaned in lament before heading off to his or her respective seats. Orihime bit her lip as she watched Ichigo slouch against his chair, a flush growing in her cheeks before a sudden flash of black obscured her vision._

_Kaien rolled his eyes. "Come on Inoue, you gotta loosen up! You won't get a boyfriend with that nervous attitude you got on."_

_The others laughed (from overhearing) as Orihime "meeped" in embarrassment. "Kaien-kun!" She stole another glance at Ichigo who was seen chatting softly to Rukia about borrowing her notes since Kaien (apparently) wouldn't let him use his._

_Kaien sighed._

_It was the same thing really…and he was getting slightly tired of it._

_There she went again with biting her lower lip and staring at Ichigo. He turned toward the silent orange-head who was seen looking through his subordinate's notes as a slight frown marred his lips. 'Doesn't he notice her stares? Doesn't he see her at all? Do I want him too?' The answer came to him as Ichigo swiftly locked eyes with Kaien, a grin on his face as amber eyes darkened lovingly._

_No way in hell did he ever want him to._

_Kaien smiled back before sitting beside his human lover, grinning when Ichigo tapped his finger against raven locks to snap him back into focus (their sensei arrived with a huff at her tardiness)._

_"Ah man…there goes my nap time." Kaien sighed before leaning back against his chair to fold his arms over his chest._

_Ichigo grinned widely before leaning his head against the palm of his hand. "You know you'd just sleep the day away so maybe it's a good thing." He taunted._

_Kaien grinned darkly as he tilted his head back, black hair swaying softly as a (seemingly) innocent smile (with big large innocent eyes) stared at Ichigo. "But then I'd get to miss the chance of dreaming of you taking me and ravishing me until no tomorrow." He spoke with a husky (yet very very sweet voice) that left a strong shiver of nervous desire down Ichigo's spine. "Especially…" His eyes darkened beautifully as he leaned in closer to Ichigo's flushed ear, "when you take me rough and so damn hard I can't stand straight for days."_

_The orange-head gaped in surprise at Kaien's statement before quickly snapping his head forward; readjusting his legs to hid the sudden excitement his words caused. (Why oh why did he suddenly imagine him slamming Kaien against the teacher's desk? Damn look away—look away—Oh fuck maybe the teacher's chair might be good for holding Kaien up while he bucked in that tight warm—dammit)._

_Kaien chuckled to himself at a job well down as he flipped out his notebook, knowing he'd have to take notes for two…_

_What with the way Ichigo had that faraway look in his eyes…yes it was just a guess as to what he was daydreaming about._

* * *

_Huh, maybe he should have worded his words a bit more vague next time. Maybe then he wouldn't have to face the wrath of a very very frustrated Kurosaki Ichigo._

_He was contemplating all this as Ichigo roughly slammed him against the door they just came out from (Berry had literally grabbed his arm during lunch and forcefully brought him to the roof—Kami he knew then he was in trouble)._

_Who'd a thought this would happen instead? Okay, so maybe Kaien purposely hoped for this to happen but still…_

_The raven-head moaned loudly, earning him a grunt from his lover as hands roughly tugged on the back of his shirt. Kaien arched his back, allowing Ichigo ("Impatient aren't we?") to pull his shirt up to feel the skin underneath ("shut up Drippy…it's your fault.")_

_They moaned the moment hips meet, the slow grinding of their bodies sending a thrilling shock down Ichigo's spine. He tilted his head as Kaien meshed his lips against his perfectly, tongues brushing against each other hungrily._

_Oh he definitely planned to finish what they started earlier this morning._

_Ichigo broke from their heated kiss to trail hot wet kisses down Kaien's exposed neck (ah right there, that's the spot that makes Kaien buckle with need). He lapped the junction between Kaien's neck and shoulder as a pleasant shudder racked through the shinigami's body._

_"Oooh d-dammit…" Kaien groaned as Ichigo gnawed that weak spot of his again and again, sending jolts of excitement down south. He groped his hands against his human's hips, grinning when Ichigo paused to give off a shuddering growl of approval. "Ichi-go." He moaned loudly as the other began a slow grind with their hips, their pelvises rubbing against each other with tremendous speed. "Oooooooooh—ahhh do-don't—" Kaien broke off in another moan as he felt a hand trail down in between their legs. "—God Ichi-goooo don't stooooop." He moaned again as chapped lips meet with his for a sloppy passionate kiss._

_Ichigo needed to take him. Damn if he didn't, he might explode._

_"Dammit…" He grunted as Kaien entrapped his pale arms around his neck, bringing them closer as lips meshed and bodies danced hypnotically against one another. He moved faster, hearing Kaien's moans come out faster and shorter. It sent tingles (no more like waves) of desire down to his loins as his hand rubbed devotedly against Kaien's clothed sex. _

_The raven-head bucked his hips in surprise, the sudden action causing Ichigo to groan at the sweet friction it made against his own. He gulped as a sudden need for more of Kaien's moans became apparent. He traced his other hand against the shinigami's lean chest, mouth watering as muscles touted and flexed with each touch of his fingers. "Kaien…" His eyes zeroed in on a particular perked node and decided he wanted a quick taste._

_Kaien practically screamed the moment Ichigo's lips engulfed his right nipple, sending his body to shiver and shake as Ichigo continued sucking on his node and rubbing his hand up and down his length. Kaien bit his lower lip as his arms and chest shook with unsuppressed shocks of pleasure hotwiring his entire body. "I-chiiii-goooo…" He tilted his head back, groaning loudly as Ichigo went from one rose bud to the next, his hand moving up and down faster as Kaien practically rocked his hips to meet each movement._

_It was…getting too hot…why, why was he still wearing his uniform? Better yet…why was Kaien?_

_That scattered thought motivated him to slow his ministrations, the need to feel more skin…free this molten heat trapped in between their pants._

_He growled lowly to himself as he began unbuttoning the rest of Kaien's shirt, feeling the raven-head gasp at the feel of cold air (it was somewhat chilly for an autumn day). He felt hands message his shoulders gingerly before those same hands helped with pushing back his shirt, skin revealed with each button loosened._

_God…Kaien was so fucking beautiful._

_Ichigo pushed his shirt as far back as it could go before running his hands through that lean chest (eyes once again zeroing in on those perky rosy buds). He grunted as he then began to feel pale hands tug on his own shirt._

_"No…fair…you need…to take yours off…too." Kaien groaned as he first tugged on the sleeve of Ichigo's shirt before lowering his hands down to the substitute soul reaper's belt._

_The sudden brush of fingers near the orange-head's crotch sent a wave of newly aching desire to his already wet pants. "Ka-kaien…shit." He couldn't take it anymore._

_Fuck it…he was going to screw Kaien senseless._

_An impatient growl left tan lips as he hastily yanked Kaien's hands down to help him relieve his heat from his constricting pants. The raven-head groaned as he unbuckled his human lover's belt before feeling those wonderful hands shifts to unbuckle his own._

_Ichigo grunted slowly as he felt Kaien tease the hem of his boxers before finally slipping a hand downward. "God…" He braced himself by placing his head on Kaien's shoulder, shuddering as he felt that wonderful pale white hand begin to pump up and down so fucking slowly._

_Kaien felt his world tilt as he was suddenly suspended by the sudden lift of his hips. He latched onto Ichigo's shoulder with his one hand (hearing the orange-head groan at the tightening of his other) as he felt those tan hands begin to pull his trousers down._

_Oh shit he was going to fluffing screw his lights out…Kaien nearly moaned at the thought._

_"Ichi-go…hurry." Was all he could say, sighing happily as he spread his legs out for Ichigo to draw in closer._

_Not needing to be told twice, Ichigo quickly cocked his hips upward, earning a gut-grunting moan from his shinigami. He lifted a finger to Kaien's lips, tracing the raw bruised lips and feeling its wetness as the raven-head slowly, intoxicatingly flicked his tongue to lick his finger off. Ichigo groaned at the sight, feeling his freed member wept as Kaien slowly sucked on his finger. Ichigo pulled his finger back, arching forward and swiftly grinded their naked flesh together, earning loud simultaneous moans from the both of them._

_Feeling much more confident at the sound (he knew Kaien was ready), he slowly trailed that same hand to Kaien's back, wet fingers tracing a path downwards as it slowly began to reach Kaien's hips._

_Kaien felt his breath hitch at the sudden feel of that warm hand rubbing against his neither region…tracing slowly against his puckered entrance. "N-now dammit Ichigo! Don't…don't fu-fucking tease me…" He growled (more like moaned)._

_Ichigo smiled softly (eyes glowing with both care and need) before kissing Kaien's bruised lips as he slowly began to finger the outer rim of Kaien's orifice. Then smacking a wet kiss against the raven-head's forehead, he pushed his digit inside, feeling that wonderful heat engulf his finger greedily._

_For the next grudgingly painfully slow (slow for Ichigo, too slow for Kaien) minutes, Ichigo slowly prepared his beloved shinigami. First a digit entering and slowly probing the lining of Kaien's hot (way too hot) cavern, searching for that –spot- he knew Kaien wouldn't be able to think let alone breathe straight once pressed. Kaien braced himself by breathing in slowly, relaxing himself as another digit joined the first. He winced slightly at the feel of Ichigo's fingers scissoring his entrance._

_God let this go by fast…it was always slightly painful whenever—Suddenly…_

_"AH! Oh god yes! Right there, Ichigo!" Kaien arched his back completely, gripping (like a vice) on his lover's shoulders as that spot inside him was finally pressed._

_Ichigo grinned to himself before twisting his finger to press against that spot again. Another throaty scream was heard, earning him a call of his name and the tight embrace of Kaien's inner walls around his digits. "Shit…Kaien…" He felt the sweat dripping from his forehead as he finally entered his third finger, knowing Kaien was fully ready and already grinding his hips against his fingers._

_"Now Ichigo **now**! Fucking **take** me **now**!" Kaien practically growled as he slammed his hips down against Ichigo's fingers, groans ripping out of their throats._

_Not wanting to delay this any further (what time was it? Were they missing class? Huh, who cares). Ichigo swiftly retracted his fingers, he heard Kaien slowly whine at the loss (him smirking slightly at him: "Want me so bad huh?") as he lifted Kaien higher so he could place his length perfectly aligned with Kaien's entrance ("shut it Berry and screw me til tomorrow already!")_

_Ichigo chuckled (with love and care and all those other deep emotions he was going to convey once they joined) as he began to push his way through Kaien's orifice._

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"Ooooooh Ichigo hurry! Hurry! I can't take it anymore!"_

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"Shit Kaien, you're so…freakin…tight…"_

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"Oh god! You're al-almost…almost in—! What was that noise?" Kaien suddenly froze as he heard it again. Suddenly he felt his phone ring—that tone only meaning one thing._

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

"_Kaien what's wrong? Am I hurtin—?" Ichigo paused (him just about to thrust all the way inside Kaien) as the raven-head gasped from the sight before him. Frowning, Ichigo blinked his glazed heated eyes behind him, only to growl at the large sight a mile away._

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"No…no fucking way…no…I don't believe it." Ichigo couldn't think. He was imagining it yes that was it. There was no way a fucking hollow was out rampaging Karakura town right now._

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"Ichigo…get off." Kaien suddenly said, eyes no longer dazed but serious as he nudged Ichigo to put him down._

_"What?" Ichigo snapped his head back forward, frowning as he instead pressed Kaien closer. He watched as Kaien's breath hitched and that tight entrance beginning to swallow the tip of his member whole. "Now? Right now? You want me off of you right fucking now?"_

_Suddenly blue eyes flashed with disbelief (whether at his words or the impending doom he wasn't sure). But then just as quickly, that look vanished before it was replaced with determination. "Ichigo…the hollow…"_

WAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!

_"Fuck…I know, Kaien…I know…goddammit!" Ichigo growled darkly as he slowly began to lower Kaien back down and watched the raven-head pull out that cursed soul reaper glove._

_Shit…just when he was finally going to make love to his shinigami lover too._

_Ichigo began to straighten his clothes (watching with a defeated ache in his heart and his throbbing weeping sad length) as Kaien redressed himself, covering his skin from view once more._

_Amber and Aqua eyes locked as the same flash of frustration appeared on both faces before glaring daggers simultaneously at the unsuspecting hollow as Kaien approached him with that blue skull glove. Their last thoughts swirling down to one coherent statement:_

_Fucking Hollow…he was going to pay for ruining our moment!_

* * *

Hence where they were right now.

Kaien sighed to himself as he watched (happily and with a sigh of relief) as Ichigo finally finished the stupid thing off. He smiled softly (sending a quick text to Rukia and the others that all was well) before watching Ichigo quickly shin-po his way back to him.

Ichigo heaved as he landed swiftly on the roof, wincing at the slight ache between his legs still. He smiled wearily at Kaien before ushering forth to get back into his body.

The raven-head chuckled at the comical sight of a very (obvious) dent on the substitute soul reaper's pants before turning to see Ichigo flexing his body and inspecting if everything was in place. "Don't worry baka Berry, I didn't do anything to your body while you were kicking that stupid hollow's ass…although I was tempted to give you a show." Kaien bit his lower lip at the grin that was trying to escape once he caught sight of Ichigo's surprised (yet very turned on) face.

"Kaien…" There was that same warning in Ichigo's tone before swiftly shaking his head and sighing in obvious need and exhaustion.

Blue eyes flashed with concealed concern. "You didn't hurt yourself too badly, did you Berry?" He whispered, inspecting him himself.

Ichigo blinked before shaking his head, grinning as he trailed a hand down Kaien's arm. "Nah…just trying to find a way to push you against the wall again without making it seem like I'm taking you against your will." He mocked, smirking at the slight huff Kaien gave off.

"Oooh? Who says it'd be _unwilling_?" Kaien's eyes flashed darkly as he slowly leaned his body toward Ichigo's slowly approaching one. "Why don't I show you how _willing_ I can be?" He whispered huskily as he ran his lips over Ichigo's lightly.

Ichigo grinned before quickly pulling Kaien against him once more. "Then do show me." He chuckled as he slowly pushed their crouched bodies back against the wall, Kaien encircling and lifting his arms and hips against Ichigo's.

"Ichigo…" Kaien began, the heat quickly returning in their bodies, as he flicked his head back against the wall, hands roaming to once again map skin and remove clothes. "Ooooh…" He groaned as their hips brushed against each other again and again, trying to salvage the lost contact.

Moments later, the younger of the two grew impatient as he attempted to enter his shinigami lover (hopefully this time successfully). He grinned to himself as he was rewarded with more calls of his name (Kaien clutching tightly in anticipation) as he slowly began to enter (he was still stretched, good—shit that felt wonderful).

Just as he was about to indulge into what would be the best groundbreaking surge of pleasure and spurs of nirvana (with Kaien taking him every step of the way together)…

RRIIINNNNGGG RIINNNGGGG

No. There was no fucking way…No way that there was a—

WAAAAARRRRGGGH!

"FUCK!" Both Ichigo and Kaien cursed. The sounds of another hollow looming over the distance.

Brown and blue locked as another yell was overheard; frustration (yet endearing fondness) was seen in their depths.

WAAAARRRRGGGHHH!

It seems they could never get a break.

* * *

**Sooooooooo what'cha think? x3 Sorry for the extra long wait! dx Things kinda went downhill for me in my life but all's good now! 8D**

**Yes I am unfair at what I did huh? :P Mep! I know the semi-lemon-lime was horrible! -shot- But I tried my best on this...hope ya'll can excuse the lameness. lol ;3**

**The story will pick itself up next chap (and no it won't take forever this time, I think heh.) So by then ya'll will know what will be going on with our wonderful boys. 8D**

**But I do hope you enjoyed it. :3**

**Til next time! xD  
**


End file.
